Freedom
by definecute
Summary: Jade and Cat have just graduated from Hollywood Arts - It has been Cat's dream for years to go to Rio de Janeiro and that's where the two are going! What will happen? What boys will they meet?;) Pairings are: Eventual Bat and maybe others, but yet to be found out;) please read and review!
1. 1 - Boarding the plane

Hey, I hope you enjoy this story it was just a little idea I had the other day and I decided to give it a try!

_**CAT POV**_

Hi! I'm Caterina Valentine and I am soooo happy! I graduated from high school a week ago with my best friend Jadey, but don't tell I called her that, she hates it when I call her Jadey...

To celebrate, Jade and I are going to Brazil! I've always wanted to go to Rio de Janeiro and go to all the sandy beaches and meet the cute boys! How wonderful would that be?

"Cat hunny, are you ready? Jade is here, it's time for you to leave" my mother shouted up the stairs.

"Send her up!" I shouted down.

_**JADE POV**_

I dragged myself up the stairs and as I walked into her pink bedroom, just as I expected there was clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Did a bomb go off in here?" I asked sceptically.

Cat enveloped me in a tight hug which I half heartedly returned. She started squealing and saying how excited she was as she continued throwing her clothes into an already packed to the brim suitcase. What colour was that suitcase? You guessed it, pink.

Of course, Cat being Cat couldn't close her suitcase and I had to waist my energy by closing it for her, how many items of clothing did she put in here?

I sat on her bed and took a pair of scissors out of my bag and started to play with them as I waited for my red haired friend to pull on her light blue converse and put her hair in a pony tail.

After she said a dramatic goodbye to her parents I dragged a bouncy Cat to my SUV and put our luggage in the back, I heard Cat get in the passenger seat and click her seatbelt into place and she'll need it with my driving!

I ran round to my side of the car, waved to Hayley, Cat's mum and pulled open the door. Once I was buckled in, I turned on the engine and rolled out of my parking space, we sped off down the road and Cat squealed in delight.

"Jadey, we're finally going to Brazil!" Cat exclaimed, like I didn't know already.

I didn't mind the use of my annoying nickname though, as long as my Kitty Cat was happy- don't speak of it.

I watched as Cat turned on the radio to her favourite station and of course, by her luck it was her favourite song; Problem by Ariana Grande.

Everyone thinks Cat looks like Ariana and she really does, except Ariana has light brown hair but still that is Cat's natural hair colour.

_**CATS POV**_

I laughed as Jade sang along to Iggy Azalea's part and I waited until my turn to sing.

"_**Hey baby even though I hate ya,**_

_**I wanna love ya, I want you, ooh, ooh!**_

_**And even though I can't forgive ya,**_

_**I really want to,**_

_**I want you, ooh, ooh!" **_ I sang at the top of my lungs, hitting all the right notes. I drummed my manicured nails on the window and bobbed my head to the beat of the music.

_**Tell me, tell me baby,**_

_**Why can't you leave me?**_

_**Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I've got to have it...**_

_**I want you, ooh, ooh!**_

I turned and smirked at Jade as she stole a quick glance at me, knowing that my favourite bit was coming up.

_**Head in the clouds,**_

_**Got no weight on my shoulders!**_

_**I should be wiser and realise, that I've got!**_

I'm still amazed that I can even hit those notes, I find it a great challenge. Jade and I sang this next bit together.

_**I got one less problem without you,**_

_**I got one less problem without you,**_

_**I got one less problem without you,**_

_**I got one less, one less problem.**_

_**I got one less problem without you,**_

_**I got one less problem without you,**_

_**I got one less problem without you,**_

_**I got one less, one less problem!**_

We kept on singing our favourite song for what felt like ages but soon enough it was Jade's part.

_**It's Iggy Iggs, uh, what you got?**_

_**Smart money, bettin',**_

_**I'd be better off without you,**_

_**No time, I'll be forgetting all about you,**_

_**You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you understand,**_

_**My life is easy, when I ain't around you!**_

Jade carried on rapping without having to breathe much, she was getting very good at this, it soon came to the end of her bit.

_**There's a million you's baby,**_

_**So don't be dumb...**_

_**I've got 99 problems but you won't be one! Like what!**_

Jade smirked at me as we ended the song and then I gave her a high five and quietly sang along to another song.

Eventually we arrived at LAX and parked Jade's car.

We took a taxi to the gates and had are luggage unloaded we got our tickets and eventually our luggage had been put through the detectors and we had to be searched. Cat giggled as the muscular security guard searched her more gently than he would to another male, he was satisfied that he found nothing then he winked at Cat and moved onto me.

"Don't touch me" I hissed at him.

He proceeded to searching me anyway as it was his job too, he was again careful with me, probably only because I would have cut his throat with my favourite pair of scissors; talking of scissors, he found those.

"Why do you have a pair of sharp scissors in your pocket ma'am?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"I like scissors" I replied coldly, shooting him a glare.

Cat noticed what was going on and quickly stood up on her tip toes as he said he was going to have to confiscate my scissors, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please let her keep them, mister" She giggled in a flirtatious tone.

The man sighed but smirked at Cat and passed me the scissors and ushered us through, winking at Cat one last time he turned to the next person in line. Cat and I smirked in triumph at each other and then we started to make our way to get on the plane.

"All passengers attending flight 134 to Brazil, please make your way to the gate to board the plane" A flight attendant called out over the intercom.

"Oo, we're already boarding Jadey, lets go!" Cat grabbed my hand and dragged me to the gate. We were given our luggage back and we were ready to board the plane, we looked around and saw other people our age and some business men and women ready to board the plane. We were told to follow a quite attractive flight attendant who was a woman in her early thirties at the most. She lead us to a plane where we all climbed the stairs and quickly chose our seats.

Cat chose the seat by the window because she claimed she loved clouds, they remind her of candyfloss. She then started to talk about her weird brother Frankie once choking on candyfloss and I decided to block her out a bit, I wanted to go to sleep. After all, we are going to be on this flight for approximately; 11 hours and 59 minutes.

Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter; It took me ages to write this and found it hard to write about the airport bit as I've only been on a plane once, when I was two years old so I don't exactly know how it all works, hope it was slightly realistic though! Please review otherwise I won't have any idea if you like it or not, will be writing next chapter soon but will only post it if I get any reviews:)

-definecuteeeee


	2. 2 - Look at the clouds!

Okay, time for the next update, I've had 47 views ! Which has made me happy – I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully others will notice my story. However, I would be soooo happy if you guys could possibly review so my story will be noticed? That would be great! Meet you at the bottom;)

_**JADE POV**_

I sighed loudly as Cat put on her favourite Disney film on the little screen inside the chair in-front of her and tried to make me wear some headphones and watch it with her, no thanks!

I tried to be as nice as I possibly could as I rejected the other and told her I was going to try to sleep, she passed me one of the neck pillows and I put in my ear plugs, not wanting to hear the roar of the engine as we took off.

_**CAT POV**_

Jade is so silly, why wouldn't she want to watch Tangled with me? I mean come on, it's Disney!

I shrugged it off and listened to the flight attendant as she gave out safety rules and told us all to sit back and enjoy the 12 hour flight. 12 hours!?

I guess it's a Disney marathon for me!

The plane's engine roared to life and the jets started to turn at a quick speed, I jumped a mile! The driver manoeuvred the plane to the runway and I watched out the window as the plane's wings changed shape, the end flaps being set to an angle so we would be able to fly.

I watched in amazement as the plane picked up speed, all of a sudden we were hovering above ground as we slowly inclined through the air, before I knew it we were so high up, everything below us was getting smaller and smaller.

I sat back in my chair with a smile as I turned to look to my bestfriend.

She was already asleep, how did she sleep through the roar of the engine? Sure, she did have ear plugs in; but still!

I got comfy and pressed play on the film, I smiled as it came to life right before my eyes.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

_**JADE POV**_

When I woke, Cat was halfway through her second film, now she was watching The Little Mermaid, classic.

Cat noticed that I was watching her and quickly paused the film and pulled off her headphones as I pulled out my ear plugs.

"Sleep well Jadey? This is just so exciting, look at the clouds!" she giggled.

I smiled at Cat and told her to try and sleep for a bit to pass the time, she agreed that it was a good idea and soon drifted to sleep.

I leant back in my chair and took a sip of my water bottle I was given from a flight attendant earlier.

I located my iPhone and headphones and searched for Ed Sheeran in my music folders. I soon found his new album and felt myself relax to the sound of his calming voice.

_**9 HOURS LATER**_

_**CAT POV**_

9 hours have passed and we've officially been on this plane for approximately 12 hours, the flight attendants have told us we will be starting to go downwards in 5 minutes so make sure you sit still in your seats.

"Preparing for landing" a voice called over the intercom.

I looked to Jade who was getting every packed into her handbag and I started to do the same.

I squealed as the plane's nose dived downwards and we got closer to the ground. It straightened up and rolled along the runway.

I gave Jade an excited smile and was actually surprised when she gave me the same excited look.

_**IN THE AIRPORT-**_

_**JADE POV**_

Once we got out of the plane we are hit by the warm air of Rio de Janeiro! I let a little excited squeal escape my lips and immediately scare myself – Jade West doesn't squeal.

We collect our luggage inside the airport and watch the rush of people pass by.

I have already booked us a taxi so we don't have to worry about that. I see a dark skinned boy around our age holding a sign saying 'Jade West'.

We make our way over to the boy and he smiles to us as he sees us approach.

"Hello, you must be Jade West?" The boy asked us and I simply nodded and he hinted for us to follow him.

Once we were in the taxi all Cat would do is smile and look out the window.

We watched all the palm trees go by, Brazil is beautiful, I think I could get used to this.

_**CAT POV**_

I giggle as I look out of the window, this place is beautiful. I really could get used to this and I really can't wait to get to the beaches! I can't believe me and Jade will be staying here for a whole month! It will be awesome...

The taxi pulls up to the 4 star hotel we're staying at.

The hotel is lovely, a tall white building with a great view of the crystal blue water and white sand beach.

We enter the building and approach the front desk. Jade does all the paperwork and gets our key for our room.

Jade and I will share a room but both have our own double beds! How cool is that? We have a large en suite bathroom complete with both a shower and bath.

In between both of our beds is a large double glazed window and a patio door that leads to a large balcony with the amazing view I told you about later, this is amazing!

I just can't wait to stay here with my best friend, what more could I wish for?

**Hehe, sorry it was quite short this time but once it gets properly into their vacation I can have days when they go to the beach and things – I promise this story will not be as boring as it may seem now;) please review!**

**-definecute**


End file.
